


Hole In Three

by vondrostes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Bodily Fluids, Bottom Harry, Feminization, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys, Sounding, Sub Harry, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vondrostes/pseuds/vondrostes
Summary: “Were you…serious?” he asked. “About—”Mitch stared back at him unblinking. “Did you want me to be?”
Relationships: Mitch Rowland/Harry Styles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Hole In Three

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @vondrostes & @vondrostesupd8s  
> Tumblr: @vondrostes  
> IG: @vondrostesupd8s
> 
> Slight warning for someone getting peed on (not during sex).

The thing about Mitch was that while he was not so much a fan of physical violence, he wasn’t really opposed to hurting Harry in other ways. And Harry liked being hurt in whatever form he could get it. He enjoyed pain—the safe, controlled kind—in all of its varying forms, and while Mitch didn’t necessarily understand that, there was no question that he got off on making Harry hurt.

“Your cock’s bigger than mine,” Mitch remarked as he smoothed the palm of his hand over Harry’s erection, pressing it flat against his stomach but without really offering any relief. “But you never ask to fuck me with it. You don’t even want to.”

Harry closed his eyes tight and shook his head, whimpering pathetically as Mitch thumbed just under the head of his cock, pressing in until it had to be more painful than pleasurable.

“You never even ask to fuck Sarah,” Mitch continued, not letting up on the pressure for a second. “Would rather have her stick a plastic cock in you because you’re so desperate to get fucked. You’re just a pair of holes, aren’t you? Wish you could get filled up all the time.”

“Please,” Harry finally whined, breaking his silence as Mitch moved his thumb up to rub over his slit instead, where a stream of pre-come was already steadily trickling out. 

“I bet you wish I could fuck you here too,” Mitch said, ignoring him. “You want me to open this little hole up, huh? Get you stretched enough to take a whole finger? Maybe then this big useless cock will finally be worth something. Turn it into another pussy for me to fuck.”

Harry shuddered and came, just like that, even with Mitch’s thumb still acting as a stopper, forcing his come to ooze out over the sides of his cock. With the way Harry’s body writhed in the aftermath, it wasn’t a wholly pleasant feeling.

“Look at you creaming yourself like a dirty little slut,” Mitch taunted. “Just from the thought of me fucking another pussy into you. You can’t even help yourself, can you? Maybe we should plug this hole up too, teach you a lesson—”

Mitch wasn’t sure if Harry had even stopped coming the first time when he felt another burst of pressure against his thumb, this time he let go of Harry’s cock entirely, watching as Harry came untouched onto his own chest and belly with a strangled scream.

It took a few minutes for Harry to catch his breath enough to be able to form words again. “Were you…serious?” he asked. “About—”

Mitch stared back at him unblinking. “Did you want me to be?”

And that was the thing: Harry wasn’t even sure of the answer himself, but it wasn’t a week that had gone by before he was opening up a fetish website on an incognito browser, looking at implements for a kink that he’d never once entertained before Mitch had put the idea in his head.

In the end, he ordered it, but he made sure to send the package to Mitch’s address instead of his own. Harry figured that Mitch would understand what it meant as soon as he opened it, and if Mitch wanted to do something about it…then so be it.

It didn’t come up the next time they had sex. Nor the time after that. After the fifth go-around, Harry was starting to get a little frustrated, and more than a tad worried that the package might have gotten lost in the post. Wouldn’t have been the first time.

It wasn’t until the sixth time that Harry came round—while Sarah was in the studio working on her own solo stuff—that he noticed the relatively inconspicuous box tucked away behind all of the shit piled up on Mitch’s desk in their bedroom. Harry paused in the middle of getting undressed, letting his shirt fall back down around his hips while Mitch looked on in confusion from the bed. But Harry wasn’t paying him any attention at the moment. He had more important things in mind.

It took Harry all of thirty seconds to confirm that the small white box was exactly what he’d suspected. He turned to Mitch with the box held aloft and one eyebrow arched, wondering what the explanation was going to be for Mitch completely ignoring the gift.

“I was waiting for you to bring it up first,” Mitch confessed.

Harry pouted. “I wanted _you_ to take charge,” he protested.

Mitch sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m not the one getting something shoved into my dick,” he pointed out. “It didn’t feel like it was my call to make.”

Harry glanced down at the package in his hands again. It felt more real now that Mitch had acknowledged the end goal of buying the damn thing, and a part of Harry wanted to put the box back where he’d found it and just pretend none of this had ever happened. The other part of him was already trembling in anticipation as his cock fattened up in his corduroys, and Harry knew he couldn’t wait much longer.

Harry tossed the box lightly into Mitch’s hands and quickly shucked off the rest of his clothing. “How should we do this?” he asked as he climbed up onto the bed while Mitch examined the product instructions and warnings printed on the back of the packaging.

Mitch glanced up to meet Harry’s eyes and then rolled out of the way. “Get comfortable,” he told Harry as he tossed the box back down before moving toward the wardrobe on the other side of the room. “I need to grab a few more things.”

Those things ended up being one of Harry’s favourite vibrators and a rather large bottle of lube.

“Vibrator first?” Harry asked hopefully.

Mitch nodded. “I’m not turning it on until we’re finished, though,” he clarified. “I don’t want you getting distracted.”

Which meant that he didn’t want Harry squirming around trying to get direct pressure on his prostate while Mitch was occupied with trying to jam something into his urethra. Harry’s heartrate doubled as he contemplated the scenario in his near future, but his cock was harder than ever.

Harry couldn’t help but wonder if being hard would make things easier or more difficult. Not that there was anything to be done about it now. Mitch didn’t seem concerned as he swiftly lubed up the vibrator and pressed it into Harry’s arse without ceremony. It was fairly slim, so Harry didn’t really need the prep; he was well accustomed to relaxing himself enough to accommodate even larger intrusions without the fanfare of getting fingered open first.

Once the vibrator was buried inside Harry to the base and he was as comfortable as he was going to get against Sarah’s pillows, Mitch grabbed the box from where it had been left discarded on the bed and exited the room with it, presumably to sterilise it in the kitchen.

It was a good ten minutes before Mitch returned, ten minutes in which Harry couldn’t help but grind onto the vibrator inside him, desperate for any kind of stimulation, but not desperate enough to draw Mitch’s ire by turning the vibrator on prematurely.

When Mitch came back, it was without the box. Instead, he was wearing latex gloves, and there was a long, thin silicone tube pinched between his fingers. Harry’s breathing quickened again as he started to imagine what it would feel like going inside him. It wouldn’t be much longer before he had an answer.

Mitch was completely silent as he lubed up the entirety of the sound, careful to make sure the entire length was covered before he even looked up at Harry again in expectation.

“Not too late to back out,” Mitch told him.

Harry shook his head. “Please,” he said quietly. He didn’t know if he could handle waiting much longer. He already felt like he was about to burst.

Harry closed his eyes as Mitch carefully pinched the head of his cock between the forefingers of one hand. Something inside him expected the initial entry, at least, to hurt, and he thought that maybe it was like a needle going in—if he didn’t look, he wouldn’t feel it at all.

Harry ended up being wrong about that.

There was an insistent pressure at the tip of his cock as Mitch tried to thread the end of the sound into his slit. Unlike with his arse, Harry didn’t know how to let it in, so he just squeezed his eyes shut even tighter and forced himself to take even breaths.

Then—something shifted. Harry felt the sound suddenly slip in, and he let out a sharp gasp in response. Mitch paused, leaving the sound only inserted a few centimetres, but it was enough for Harry to see fireworks behind his eyelids before he opened them again to stare up into Mitch’s concerned eyes.

“Everything okay?” Mitch asked.

Harry nodded. “You can keep going,” he replied tightly.

Mitch nodded in acknowledgement, and this time, Harry watched as he slowly pushed the sound deeper into Harry’s cock. It was fascinating watching it slowly disappear, feeling an increasing pressure, a devastating fullness, but no pain. Not like he’d expected anyway. 

Mitch managed to stuff almost all of it in, but there was a bit of resistance again as he got to the last quarter of the length, and Harry winced at the prodding sensation deep inside him. “Maybe leave it there for now?” he suggested.

Mitch nodded again and didn’t try to push the sound in any deeper. “How does it feel?”

“Weird,” Harry admitted. “I don’t know. Full. Good.”

“You don’t want to take it out?”

Harry shook his head. “Can you turn the vibrator on now?” He was relieved when Mitch let go of his cock with one hand to do just that, the vibrations almost instantly turning him into jelly. “Fuck,” he groaned as Mitch reached over to pour even more lube directly onto Harry’s cock.

It was like his cock was electrified when Mitch finally wrapped a gloved hand around the shaft, slowly slicking up his entire length until there was barely any friction at all as Mitch jacked him off nice and slow. It wasn’t the way Harry usually liked it, but with his cock stuffed full, it was like the sensation of Mitch’s hand gliding over his cock was amplified by a thousand.

Harry flexed his pelvic muscles, testing out the feeling, the newness of it all. When he relaxed again, the sound seemed to slip in just a little deeper, so Harry repeated the action, watching it slowly disappear until only the base was resting against the tip of his penis.

“Fuck,” Harry whimpered as he rolled his hips against the vibrator, rocking into Mitch’s loose grip. He could feel the sound in his prostate now, like it was being fucked too, and the twin sensations of the sound sliding deep inside him and the vibrator buzzing against his prostate through his arse was almost too much to bear.

“You’re such a slut,” Mitch said, his voice deep and syrupy and slow. “Should have known how much you wanted this. Getting your ass split open wasn’t enough for you, huh? You needed someone to fuck every hole you’ve got.”

Harry’s cock twitched involuntarily at the words, sending a sharp bolt of sensation straight to his spine. “Faster,” he begged. “Please.”

Mitch’s hand sped up by degrees, eventually nothing more than a blur of mint green as he jacked Harry off fast and hard. 

Harry could feel his orgasm hot and tight somewhere deep in his abdomen, and he could feel every centimetre of the sound stimulating his cock from the inside, as his prostate pulsed around his, as the vibrations coursed through his groin and into his belly. He could barely see, couldn’t seem to remember how to speak, but it was like the sound itself was keeping him from coming, acting as a stopper preventing the dam from bursting and providing the release that Harry desperately needed.

Harry wanted to tell Mitch to stop, to slow down, to give him just a second to catch his breath again, but he couldn’t seem to make the words come out.

Mitch’s hand continued to fly up and down Harry’s cock, getting him closer to—something. Harry was too far gone to say what.

Nothing but incoherent whimpers left Harry’s lips as he laid there paralysed, waiting for his body to reach its breaking point. Or for Mitch’s hand to get tired.

“Are you gonna come?” Mitch finally asked.

When Harry didn’t respond, he seemed to realise that something was amiss, but instead of slowing down, Mitch simply reached down with his free hand and slowly withdrew the sound as he continued to jack Harry off.

Harry’s orgasm hit him like a steamroller. It felt like he was coming as soon as the sound exited his prostate, but it didn’t stop, not even after the ten or so seconds in which Mitch took to fully pull the sound out of his cock. Meanwhile, Mitch never let up with his other hand, milking every last drop of come from Harry’s body as his cock pulsed and spurted in fitful starts, the liquid trickling out around the sound itself at first before flowing from the gaping slit in a thick stream once he was empty again.

The vibrator continued to buzz against his sore prostate as he struggled to come back to himself, making him ache somewhere deep inside.

Finally, Mitch let go of his cock and reached down to turn the vibrator off.

“Still with me?” Mitch checked.

Harry just barely managed the tiniest of nods in response.

Mitch got up, moving toward the bathroom and out of sight. He was back in less than a minute, a warm flannel in his hand. He carefully mopped up as much of the excess lube and come covering Harry’s thighs and belly as he could, ignoring the little whines of oversensitivity from Harry as he did so.

After, Mitch was all business. “You need to get up and pee,” he told Harry once he’d removed the vibrator and wrapped it up in the used flannel to wash later. “Jeff will kill me if you get a UTI because of me.”

Harry didn’t want to move let alone walk all the way to the bathroom to wee, but Mitch was unfortunately right. He allowed Mitch to help him wobble into the bathroom, but instead of being allowed to sit on the toilet like he wanted, Mitch shoved him into the bath instead and turned on the water. 

“You need to get cleaned up,” Mitch explained as he began to shed his own clothes so he could join Harry under the warm spray.

Harry ignored him and tried to concentrate on mentally unlocking his dick and his bladder so that he could do as Mitch had asked. It was harder than it should have been, harder than trying to wee with a hard-on even, and Mitch was already in the shower with him by the time Harry felt the familiar creeping pressure that let him know he’d finally succeeded.

There was a sharp twinge deep in his pelvis as he started to piss, and then a mind-numbing wave of pleasure, strong enough that he toppled over into Mitch as his vision abruptly whited out and made him lose his balance.

“Whoa,” Mitch exclaimed, catching Harry just in time. “What the hell?”

“Sorry,” Harry slurred out. “I don’t—fucking hell.”

“You okay?”

Harry nodded sleepily. He could barely keep himself upright, even with Mitch providing an extra bit of stability. Urine was still steadily flowing from his penis, but both the pain and the overwhelming pleasure had started to fade, leaving him feeling nothing but drained and exhausted.

Mitch glanced down between them with a look of mild disgust. “You pissed all over my leg,” he pointed out.

Harry blinked up at him slowly and smiled. “Suppose I’ll have to make it up to you later,” he replied.


End file.
